


[podfic] Easy Access

by heardtheowl, Valiant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The author, valiant, is NOT the author linked by AO3, but the one on LJ. Other than deleting the entire work, there was no way to remove the co-author. Sorry for any confusion. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	[podfic] Easy Access

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavishsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Easy Access](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23764) by Valiant. 



> The author, valiant, is NOT the author linked by AO3, but the one on LJ. Other than deleting the entire work, there was no way to remove the co-author. Sorry for any confusion. <3

Cover Art by me.

| 

## Length: 00:17:30

## Streaming Audio:

## Downloads:

#### (right click>save as)

  * [MP3](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Easy%20Access.mp3) | **Size:** 24 MB
  * [Podbook](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Easy%20Access.m4b) | **Size:** 12 MB



## Reader's Notes:

I'm just gonna list the warnings/kinks contained herein and put it out there that this has been a FAVORITE fic of mine for...ever, and is the porniest podfic I've ever ever done. Which is saying A LOT. Warnings: Incest, Underage, Crossdressing, Feminization kink, Impregnation kink, Sex toys, Dirty talk ALSO - NSFW COVER ART because I had to. I made a censored version too, JIC.  
  
To replace NSFW cover art with [blurred kind,](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v470/heardtheowl/podfic%20covers/Easy-Access-blue_zps1f5517b1.png) save blurred art to your comp, open file in iTunes, right click on file and select 'Get Info', then go to 'Artwork' tab & Delete/Save with new cover. (Or just ask & I'll upload a censored version, no prob. <3)   
---|---


End file.
